Attack of the OuterSpace Otaku
by Captain Mabe
Summary: A weird new girl comes to IZ cast's High Skool, reading funny Japanese comics and planting odd ideas into the students. Something's off and Dib's gonna find out. Zim's feelings are mutual and the team up to stop the new girl. ZaDr On temporary hiatus.


**Attack of the Outer-Space Otaku **By: Lady-chan101

**Summary: **A weird new girl comes to IZ cast's High Skool, singing Lady Gaga and 3Oh!3 at the top of her lungs and reading weird Japanese comics. Something's off and Dib's gonna find out. Zim's feelings are mutual and the team up to stop the new girl. Dib because like hell he's gonna let the Earth get destroyed and Zim because like hell he's gonna let someone destroy the planet that HE'S going to destroy-eventually. But remember kiddies, don't fuck with an otaku; especially a yaoi [slash] fangirl. ZADR!

**A/N: **Just another excuse not to do my homework/projects. Lol; hope y'all like it. ^-^ Will involve some Japanese terms, but I'll either clear those up in my A/N at the end of the chap, right after [if it's short], or have the OC explain it to them. And it may seem DibxOCxZim at first, but that's not the case, and it'll progress to ZADR quickly. Oh, and an Otaku is a person who loves [and obsesses over] Japanese manga [comics] and anime [cartoons].

**Warning: **Don't trust a hoe! And gay sex, so yeah, consider yourselves WARNED! Also, possible Yuri [femslash AKA girl on girl], though I'm not sure. But of course it's gonna have some well loved angst, and xenophilia in the form of slash/yaoi.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own IZ, only the plot and my wonderful OC.

**Chapter One: There Be a Jap Amongst Us:**

Dib was walking to Hi Skool with Gaz when he saw her. Her black hair made up in some sort of bun with large strands curling and framing her face, a small lotus flower adorning the side. She was wearing black leggings and her shirt looked like the top half of a blue kimono. A messenger bag was slung over her shoulder and her lithe frame swung a little from side to side as she walked in what appeared to be Japanese wooden sandals. Dib could only see her backside, but that was enough for him. She was gorgeous. And then he heard her voice, oh God her voice, it was sultry and seductive, a beautiful combination. She was singing Lady Gaga's "Monster", her voice ringing clear and true. Dib had to stopped and stare. Gaz, who had been playing her Game slave, bumped into him a bit.

"Watch it you asshole!" she shouted at her brother, and then proceeded to push him. The girl turned towards the siblings just as he was about to fall, and Dib saw that the girl was Asian (as to where, he wasn't sure) and something else, and she stared wide-eyed at them.

'_Oh great, now she's going to think I'm a freak. Great going Dib. The one girl that might be a transfer and _not_ know my reputation and Fate had to do this to me!'_ Dib thought to himself.

"Eh" Gaz said, not giving a fuck about her brother at the moment, and walked on. The girl blinked once, turned around, and began to sing 3Oh!3's song "Don't Trust Me" ignoring the weird teen on the floor and the scary girl that was walking past her.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Dib-stink, for once in his proper place on the floor" a familiar voice said above the scythed-haired teen. Dib quickly jumped up, and shouted, "What the fuck do you want Zim?" Zim was slightly taken aback, sure the stupid human would curse at him, but he never really _cursed_ at him, you know what I mean?

"I have no idea what you are talking about Dib-human! I am merely on my way to the education center like a normal human 18 year old" Zim said when the girl had once again turned around, only now to face the mortal enemies. She arched a perfectly defined eyebrow and said, "One doesn't refer themselves as human if they were one. … Have fun boys with your wannabe war." The two watched as she walked away, curious as to what she meant. Dib was just surprised that she didn't fall so easily for Zim's stupid little rant that most people accepted as normal. Then Dib started to laugh and walked away. Zim just scratched his head and growled at the stupid humans.

~~OTAKUS~~

He saw her again during homeroom. Ms. Bitters, who had somehow managed to be relocated just as they were going to their first year, introduced her as "the new girl".

"Konichiwa kosaimasu, my name is Chou, Gina. I am from Japan. I shall be having my last year of high school with you, my kyuuyuu" she said, bowing deeply. [Konichiwa kosaimas: Hello (most polite form). Her name is Gina Chou, which translated is "Silvery butterfly" (in Japan, last names go first). Kyuuyuu means classmates]. Everyone just blinked at her, and someone said "Weirdo" which the whole class laughed at.

"Your seat is in between Zim and Dib. The last kid, Jimmy, that sat there had suddenly imploded and combusted due to their constant glares" Bitters muttered to the Asian girl, Gina.

"Hai, Bitters-Sensei" she said, not the least perturbed that the last kid that was in her seat died or that she was immediately outcasted by her classmates. [Hai means yes or can be just an affirmative, like OK, and Sensei means teacher, but it could also be applicable to doctors]. Sitting down between the two mortal enemies, she smiled widely at both of them, and said, "I hope we can all become good friends before the end draws near," before turning her attention to the front of the class.

'_What does she mean by 'before the end draws near'? Does it signify something?" _Dib thought.

'_This Earthling is a weird one. But she is no match for the INVINCIBLE ZIM!'_ the green-skinned alien thought. Class continued onwards with its monotone self. When the bell rang, signaling the end of this period and the change to the next, all but 3 of the teenagers ran out to go to their next class. Zim stayed behind because he wanted to see what's with the new girl (one can never be sure; I mean, look what happened last time) and because he wanted to show his superior-ness to Dib and the newbie. Dib stayed because Zim was there (and he needed to keep his eyes on that creep) and because Gina was asking him a question. Gina was staying behind because she had no idea where her next class was.

"So can you show me?" she asked politely. Zim pretended to put his stuff away while he secretly listened to their conversation.

"Ah sure, do you have your class schedule, I can take you to your next class if you like. Oh, I'm Dib Membrane by the way" Dib said. "Hai, arigato kosaimasu Membrane-san. I would be honored if you could, if it doesn't inconvenience to you," she said with a small bow.

"What does all that mean?" Dib asked as she handed him her schedule.

"Arigato kosaimasu means thank you in the most polite and formal way. In Japan, we call others by their last or first name with the added suffix –san, –chan/kun, depending how well we know the person. There's more to it, but it's a bit complex to explain at the moment" she explained as he scanned the sheet. His eyes widened, not because of the information she was telling him was shocking, but because both their schedules were exactly the same. The only other person like that was Zim, and that was because he hacked the system so he could keep an eye on the only person standing in his way of world conquest. This was just … odd, to say the least.

"Is something wrong Membrane-san?" she asked.

"No, it's just that we have the exact same schedule, is all" he muttered. "Kuso! Damn you nii-san! Ugh!" she screeched when she heard what he said. [Kuso means shit.]

"Excuse me?" Dib said, getting even more confused. "My nii-san, or big brother, he must have asked the principal to do this because he thinks I can't take care of myself" she explained.

"I see. Well we should get going, don't wanna be late for our next class" he said. Zim heard enough for now and walked out of the room. He needed to keep a close eye on that one. There was something about her that made his squeedly-spooch churn in a bad way.

Their next class was math, and on their way to class, Dib learned a lot about Gina. Apparently she was an orphan raised by her brother, and moved here to Japan because of some transfer; her brother was in the military it seemed. She lived with some of his "comrades" though, three people that she called her nii-chans and nee-chan, [nii-chan/tan mean big brother, and nee-chan/tan means big sister] because they've taken care of her most of her life. She loved her homeland, always talking about Japan and the village she lived in. She was also extremely smart, if her answers and replies in class were anything to attest to. But it was in P.E. that Dib knew something was off about her.

"Ok class, we're gonna play dodge ball! Everyone against the freaks; that includes Dib, Zim, and the new kid!" the P.E. teacher shouted. The other kids screamed in glee, glad that they had a chance to beat the crap out of the "freaks."

"Membrane-san, I've played dodge ball before, so aren't the team captains supposed to elect the members, instead of ousting students due to differences?" she asked, confusion splayed across her face.

"Yeah, well here it's different. Here, dodge ball is just another excuse for the strong and socially normal to bully the weak and different" Dib explained bitterly. She nodded, "So, who on our team is actually good?"

"As much as I hate to admit it, Zim is probably the best, but he's too different (because he's an alien) for the other team to be accepted by them. The only other player that can stand a chance is me, but again, no one really likes me enough to take me into the other team" he said, the bitterness in his voice heavily accented.

"So basically, everyone on the other side is stronger than us, and crueler, but 'normal (I'm just gonna ignore the alien comment by the way),'" she said, making air-quotations under normal. He nodded. Gina chuckled darkly, "This is going to be entertaining."

"Everyone gathered up! I've got a plan!" Gina shouted to the other "freaks". The gather up, confused; whenever dodge ball happened, they just ran for cover (even though they always got hit) and just watched as Dib and Zim trying to last as long as they can.

"What do you mean plan? The plan is to make sure you don't get hit!" Keef said. Gina tsked at them.

"I can't believe you guys. This is war, not target practice! Have you no pride? No shame? Listen up, this is the plan. Dib, you'll be my second-in-command general and your job is defense against these guys. Zim, you're my other general, and your task is offense, hit 'em where it hurts. My job, as the daimyo, will be to do both and take over their boss! Any questions?" she said, the only person to ever take charge on the "freaks" side. Someone raised their hand.

"Yes, my vassal!" she said, pointing towards him.

"What's a daimyo? And what's a vassal?" he asked. She laughed in a cheerful, spirited way. "A daimyo is a Japanese feudal lord. A vassal is his underling. Kinda like his soldiers. Now, let the games begin!"

"But the teacher hasn't said start yet!"

"I'll make him start then!" Everyone was looking at her like she was crazy. She was freaking serious! [Heh, bad pun!]

"Sensei!" she shouted, waving her hands to catch the attention of the teacher, who was currently giving a pep talk to the other, much stronger and larger team.

"What? Can't you see I'm busy?" he barked at her. She ignored his rude attitude and spoke up loudly, "We're ready to kick the other team's ass now!" He growled at her and turned to the other team captain, a big boy named Johnny, "Beat the crap outta them. I don't care if you break bones, just make sure they're crushed beyond repair" he said before stalking off to the sidelines.

"We'll have an unfair advantage due to the teacher's bias, so expect bull shit to happen. We gotta make sure we don't get kicked out either. If worst comes to worst, they can only beat us in this game, but I'm sure we'll win!" she said just before the bell whistled. When it did, she shouted "For honor!" before running towards the line to grab the dodge balls. She was like a wild demon, throwing balls left and right, catching any that were aimed at her. Of course the teacher didn't notice it when happened, but that was ok, because a lot of members from the other team where still hit and it was begrudgingly accepted. Zim was still a bit pissed that he was a mere general, but this Gina human seemed to know what she was doing, so he supposed that the almighty Zim would accept it for now. She dodged an attack at her, doing a complicated back flip-jump, landing gracefully crouched on her feet. Everyone just stared at her openmouthed, shock written clearly on their faces with a Sharpie marker.

"How the hell did you do that?" they shouted. She shrugged as if it was a normal occurrence.

"Are we going to finish this game yes or no?" she shouted when no one moved. They snapped out of it and both sides hurled balls with a fury neither knew they possessed. Soon the game was tied, with three people on both sides; Zim, Dib, and Gina on the "freaks", and Johnny and two unnamed goons on their side.

"DEATH MATCH!" someone shouted, and Gina grinned.

"I love working with a handicap!" she said brightly. The five people remaining just gave her a "WTF?" look at her cheery attitude.

"Zim, Dib, work together and take out the other guys, I'm going to take their daimyo" she said to them.

"Like hell I'm gonna work with that alien scum!" Dib shouted.

"I won't go anywhere near that stupid Dib-monkey!" Zim shouted back.

"Just shut the fuck up and do as I tell you!" she snarled back. They recoiled at her lash-out, but they grumbled something that sounded like "we'll do a momentary truce for this." She grinned, "Good!"

Johnny chuckled loudly, "You think you can win freak? Wrong! We _will_ win, and when we do, you'll be begging to be with us." "Is that so?" she said. The bell whistled. "Hell yeah you bitch!" preparing to grab a ball. She smirked, "I see. Then, you must DIE!" she shouted, grabbing a nearby ball and throwing it at possibly 90 mph at Johnny. It connected with him in his abdomen, and a sickening "crack!" filled the air. Everyone froze. He moaned loudly in pain, rolling on the floor.

"Who's next?" she asked the remaining two people. Their eyes widened largely, following the ball she was expertly spinning on one finger.

"We quit!" they shouted simultaneously, running to the safety of the sidelines. She laughed loudly and ran around the outdoor gym, shouting at the top of her lungs, "WE WON! WE WON! WOOT!" Everyone's eye's twitched momentarily at the girl and the bell rang signaling that the children had a 5 minute passing period before their next class.

~~OTAKUS~~

It was lunch time before Dib could get over the shock of what he saw during P.E. All during the other classes, the event of the "freaks" actually winning a dodge ball game had circulated around, along with the rumor that Johnny had broken all of his ribs and was currently lying in a hospital bed. Of course that rumor was untrue, he had broken all of his ribs _and_ his foot, but they didn't need to know that. Gina waved for Dib to sit next to her, and Dib gratefully accepted. Anything so that he didn't have to spend another day in lonesome silence that made him want to scream and put a gun to his head. Pitiful, he knew, but so true.

"So, umm, what was all that back during P.E.?" Dib asked, a bit unsure how to tackle the subject.

"Eh? Oh that? I guess it's from when I took martial arts since I was little. Nii-chan wanted me to be able protect myself if he wasn't there, so he taught me since I was like 5. What you saw was more than 10 years of practice, determination, and pure dumb luck" she said.

Dib's eyes widened, "So you're saying that if I learned martial arts, I could do extraordinary things like that! That's cool! Can ya teach me?" he asked excitedly.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down! Didn't you hear me? That was a product of 13 years of practice. 13 years! It isn't as easy as it looks. You need first have lower body strength to be able to propel your body that high up in the air, only to force your body to turn midair, and to then land on your legs with a force that normally can't hurt a person badly without proper training. All this takes a while to learn. It's not a onetime training thing that can be learned in a blink of an eye. Besides, I'm no master. That would be one of my nii-chans, and then we would have to decide what type you are" she said, chuckling a bit at his enthusiasm.

"What do you mean type?" he asked as he tried to swallow down the crap the school gave the students to eat. She sighed as the food squealed at being poked and opened her cloth bag to reveal two black boxes with an inlaid flower design.

"What are those? And you didn't answer my previous question" he said, pointing his fork at her. She scowled at the action but decided to explain and ignore his rude action. [In the Asian countries, to point your chopsticks/cutlery at someone [as in to make appoint/emphasis etc.] is considered rude/offensive, so to her, she doesn't know that in America, it's normal and not rude at all.]

"These are bento boxes. My best translation of that is boxed lunch, but that's wrong. It's more like a traditional dish of rice, fish, vegetables etc. packed conveniently in a box with compartments. My other nii-chan always makes too much, so you can have the other box. As for types, it's as in type of fighter. Long, medium, or short-range, weapons specialist or taijutsu [physical combat] master, defensive or offensive fighter etc. That's what I mean by types" she explained, passing him the extra bento. He blushed slightly at the action and nodded at her explanation. From across the cafeteria, Zim watched the two humans talking, alternatively laughing at what the other said, and couldn't help but get angry at the sight. That girl wasn't human; physically, yes, she could pass off as one, but there was something more to her. Whenever he was near her (which was sadly more often than not), his squeedly-spooch twisted uncomfortably and he felt an electrical charge coming from her. An instinctual feeling told him to be wary of her and make sure to end her before she could do the same to him. And it was always rare for an Invader's-or an Irken in general-instinct to be wrong. And there's no way in hell that it would happen to him.

He needed a way to get some DNA from her and check it into Computer's databanks. But how? That's always the question in these situations. He groaned lightly fingers massaging his temple as he forced ideas out of thin air. His answer came in the form of a thrown away water bottle that she was drinking out of at the end of the lunch period. There was still a little bit of liquid left, meaning that trace amounts of DNA could be found. After that, they only had two more classes before the day was over, and Zim rushed over to the lab to make an analysis.

~~OTAKUS~~

Gina was an interesting person to say the least. Apparently her home was nearby where Dib lived. In fact it was smack dab in the middle between his and Zim's house. _"What if she's some sort of spy for Zim?"_ he thought, but quickly shook the thought out of his head. If she was a spy, then she would've tried to box her in by making him between Zim and her, not the other way around. Still, he found it quite odd.

"Thank you for walking with me, Membrane-san," she said when they reached Dib's house. Dib's head snapped up at her words, only to realize that they were in fact in front of his house.

"Uh, how did you know this is my house?" he said stupidly.

"Because your sister just went in silly," laughing lightly. Dib felt his cheeks redden from not paying attention.

"Well, gotta go. My nii-chan is probably waiting at home for me," she continued, walking away.

"Umm, yeah sure; bye Gina" he said, waving at her until she was out of sight. He walked into his door, prepared for another day of solitude, only this time at home.

Unbeknownst to him, just on the other side of town, Zim was staring at Computer's screen in a sort of dazed horror.

"I-it can't be. Computer has the largest database for _all_ specie type..."

In front of him stood the DNA coding sequence for a one Gina Chou, and the information did not look pretty. It read:

_Gender: Female _

_Height: 5'3"_

_Weight: 135 lbs. on Earth gravity_

_Age: 18 Earth years_

_Species: Unknown…_

This could only mean thing, that she was a …

~End of Chapter One~

**A/N: **Oh man, I'm so mean, ending with a cliffy. But don't worry my dearies, I'll try to update the next chappie once I get a doing it.


End file.
